The Contest
by Punch Drunk Marc
Summary: It started as a game of one up-manship, but as things became more hectic; the demon and the knight realized they were fighting for more than just pride. A NatsuXErzaXMirajane One-Shot


**Took a break from my main stories to do this one-shot. A while ago when I did my Natsu x Erza lemon story, someone wrote that I should do a sequel with Mirajane in it based off the ending of that particular story (read "Declaring War" if you were interested in what they meant). So i decided to write this one-shot about those three.**

**The story takes place one year before Lisanna went to Edolas.**

* * *

"Who are you calling stupid you snot nosed brat?!" Gray yelled punching Natsu in the face.

"Who are you calling snot nosed you frosty the snow perv?" Natsu returned with a punch of his own. The two battled in the guild hall, breaking tables and crashing through pillars.

No one knows how the fight started. Maybe Natsu spilled some food on Gray, maybe Gray accidently bumped into Natsu without apologizing, or maybe it was just because they couldn't stand one another's existence. Whatever the case they were trading blows for the umpteenth time that day.

"They certainly have a lot of energy." Lisanna commented laughing.

"Yeah he does." Mirajane said low with a small smile.

"What you say sis?" Elfman asked, having heard Mira.

"Nothing. Mind your own business." She retorted, quickly looking away.

"I'll kick your ass!" they yelled in unison as they continued to trade blows. The other members of the guild had gotten so used to the fights over the years that bets were being placed on them, the odds were in usually in Gray's favor. Almost everyone got caught up the spectacle…everyone except Erza Scarlet.

Natsu & Gray drew back their fists for what looked like the final blow until Erza got between them. She grabbed both of their fists and bent them in the opposite direction sending a shock of pain through both of their bodies.

"Ow ow ow ow! Ok I give!" Natsu yelled in pain, tapping Erza's hand.

"Yeah we get it, we won't fight anymore!" Gray yelled right after also tapping.

Erza knew that they were lying, but she let them go anyway seeing as how she wouldn't have to worry about them for at least the next few hours. She then turned around and walked away, "Good, don't let me catch you two fighting in the guild hall again."

The two rotated their wrists to make sure they still had movement as they glared angrily at each other, but they smiled like best friends when Erza looked over her shoulder.

"Why do you have to ruin everyone's good time Erza?" Mirajane called in an irritate voice from her table.

Erza looked to her right and saw Mirajane sitting at the table with Elfman & Lisanna.

"Do you have a problem Mirajane?" Erza retorted.

Mirajane stood up from her table and walked towards Erza, putting her nose against hers. "Yeah I have a problem. You think you're so much better than the rest of us. Bossing people around and being a buzzkill."

Erza smirked, "I don't think I'm better than everyone, just you."

"What did you say?!" Mirajane drew back her fist to attack.

"Mira calm down." Lisanna pleaded.

"Yeah sis cool it." Elfman added but their pleas went unheard.

"Now now." A voice called from the second floor of the guild hall. Everyone looked up to see Master Makarov who jumped from the railing to the bar top. "Calm down you two."

"Master." The two said in unison.

"I swear you two fight almost as much as Natsu & Gray." He grabbed a mug filled with beer and sipped from it. "We already have to clean up from their latest escapade, we don't need more."

Mirajane lowered her fist, "Yes Master." She stepped back and walked back to the table, "You got lucky this time Erza."

Erza then walked to the bar when Master Makarov was sitting. He sipped from his mug again, "Why do you continue to provoke Mirajane?"

"I find it amusing, besides we never fight for real."

"Be careful, one day you two will actually have a legitimate reason to brawl like Natsu & Gray do."

Erza smirked, "I wouldn't bet on it Master. Mirajane and I have nothing in common."

"Hm." Master Makarov sipped from his mug again. He then looked at Natsu who had gotten into another argument with Gray.

…

Early the next day, Natsu stood in front of the job board looking for his next mission. Happy walked up next to him. "You find a job yet?" the cat asked expectantly looking up at the Dragon Slayer.

"Not yet, there's nothing good up here. I wish I was S Class-"Natsu's eyes turned all dreamy as he looked at the balcony of the second floor, "then I could go on the cool quests." He began to think of all the dark guilds and monsters he would fight, and all the things he could destroy.

"Natsu." A voice called from behind lulling him back to reality. Natsu turned around to see that Erza was standing behind him, a piece of paper shifting in her hands.

"What's up Erza?" he looked down at the paper and pointed at it. "What's that?"

"This?" she tried to feign surprise. "Well I just picked a job from the second floor and I wanted to ask you to-"

"Oh Natsuuuu!" another voice called from behind Erza. Natsu shifted his gaze towards the origin of the noise to see Mirajane happily walking towards him, a piece of paper in her hand as well. She walked next to Erza, completely ignoring her presence.

"Hey Mira. You have a job request too?"

"I do. You want to go with me? It's an S Class quest." She said in a sing song tone trying to entice him and she could tell it was working by how his eyes lit up.

"Really, an S Class Quest?!" Natsu could barely contain his excitement, "And you want me to go with you?!"

"Yeah if you're up for it." She winked at him.

"Hey, I was here first!" Erza shouted at Mirajane.

Mira gave the armored wizard a quick glance, "So? You snooze you lose."

Erza stepped in front of Mirajane and the two engaged in a heated stare down. "I said I was here first Mirajane. So back away and find another person to go with. Why don't you take Elfman or Lisanna with you instead?" Erza's tone made it sound more like a command than a suggestion.

"Sorry Red, no can do. I picked Natsu and he's coming with me, so step aside." Mirajane threatened, but Erza didn't budge.

Natsu shook behind the two women as they had their heated exchange.

"Whoa now. Looks like Natsu's pretty popular with the ladies today." Wakaba teased.

"Yeah but with Erza & Mirajane that could mean big trouble." Macao added with a laugh, sipping his beer.

"Knowing that idiot he'll probably get himself beat up by both of them." Gray added with a cocky smirk.

"Your clothes Gray." Cana said apathetically as the Ice wizard panicked in his underwear.

Natsu's voice began to quake "Um Erza, Miraj-"

"Be quiet!" they yelled in unison, sending shiver through Natsu's spine. The two girls then looked at Natsu before looking at one another and looking back at Natsu again.

"Choose Natsu." Erza commanded.

"What?" Natsu asked still afraid.

"Pick who you want to go with, Me or Erza." Mirajane explained.

Natsu looked at both of the girls angry faces and his legs began to shake. He honestly didn't care who he went on a mission with as long as it was S Class, but something told him saying that out loud would ensure that he never spoke again. His eyes darted between their rage filled stares and he began to sweat.

"I…I don't know." He cowered.

Mirajane smiled softly and rubbed her index finger under Natsu's chin causing him to blush, "Don't be afraid." She cooed. Her softer side always did emerge when Natsu was crying or frightened. Erza yanked her hand away.

"Stop it, you're just scaring him more."

"I'm pretty sure you're the one scaring him." Mirajane retorted. She then stood back and smirked, "I have an idea."

"What?"

"How about we fight for him?"

"What?" Natsu & Erza asked in unison.

"You heard me, we fight for him. We have a series of events, best two out of three wins and that's who Natsu goes on the mission with." Mirajane explained.

"Hmph." Erza grunted and began to walk away, "That's such an idiotic idea. I'll find someone else to take with me."

Mirajane smirked cockily, "What's wrong? Is the almighty Titania afraid of losing?" Mirajane mocked.

Erza stopped cold, "What did you just say?"

Mira continued to mock her, "You heard me red, you're afraid to lose to me."

Erza turned around and walked back, staring Mirajane right in the eyes. "Fine I'll participate in your stupid contest and after I defeat you, you'll have to admit that I'm better than you."

Mira continued to smirk. "Ok, you're on."

The two were so engrossed in the rivalry that they had forgotten about Natsu, who was still standing behind them. "Uh, hey guys-"

"Just shut up and sit down." Mirajane commanded, "We'll leave right after I beat Erza."

"Don't worry Natsu, I won't let Mirajane sink her fangs into you." Erza added with a smile.

Natsu could only watch in astonishment and fear as the two women walked out of the guild hall, their eyes angrily focused on one another. "What just happened?" Natsu asked thoroughly confused.

"They like you." Happy commented while eating a piece of fish.

"Shut up." Natsu replied with slightly red cheeks as he lightly bonked the blue cat on the head.

…

An hour later the entire Fairy Tail guild had gathered in South Gate Park for the first event of the contest…a foot race across Magnolia. The two women got set in front of the huge oak tree in the center as Master Makarov came to the front to explain the rules.

"This race will start and end here at the oak tree in South Gate Park." He explained pointing at the tree behind the two women. "You can use any shortcut you want to make it back here, and use any magic at your disposal in order to ensure victory. Whoever makes it back here first is the winner." Master Makarov raised his hand into the air and the two girls readied themselves. "On your mark! Get Set! Go!" he threw down his hand and the two raced off, leaving a cloud of dust in their wake.

The rest of the guild members began to clamor amongst themselves once Erza & Mirajane were gone.

"Who do you think is gonna win?" Wakaba nudged Macao.

"I say Mirajane. The girl's feisty, and she has her takeover magic."

"My money's on Erza." Gray commented, "She just got that new flight armor remember? She's probably the fastest member of the guild now."

"Oh yeah, you're right." Macao said placing his hand under his chin. "I think I'll bet on Erza then."

"All of you guys are morons if you think Erza can beat Mira." The three turned around to see Elfman walking towards them, a cocky smirk on his face. "My big sis is a real man, no way she's gonna lose."

"You do know she's a girl right?" Gray commented.

Lisanna found Natsu standing against the tree and casually walked up to him. "This is pretty exciting." She said with a smile trying to engage in small talk. "Who do you think is going to win?"

"I don't care." Natsu looked away with his face buried in his scarf, "I just want to go on a mission already."

Lisanna simply smiled and giggled at his embarrassment.

…

Erza raced through the streets of Magnolia in her brand new Flight Armor. Having only received it a few months prior, she didn't have much experience with it, but she thought now was a good a time as any to test it.

She zipped through the marketplace and passed Kardia Cathedral in a matter seconds, even she was impressed by her newly found speed. She looked behind her to see how far ahead she was and to her complete satisfaction Mirajane was nowhere in sight.

_As I thought, Mirajane is all talk._ _She proposed this contest and she's losing the first event._

Erza continued to race through the streets until South Gate Park was in her sights, her guild mates cheering. "There's South Gate Park, it seems I've won this without any trouble."

Erza made her way down the hill but before she could touch the tree, a beam of dark energy fell from the sky.

**_SOUL EXTINCTION_**

Everyone covered their eyes as the flash of energy began to blind them. Erza instinctively jumped back to avoid the attack but it ended up costing her.

As the dust began to settle she saw Mirajane standing next to her tree, a cocky smirk on her face as her hand laid upon it.

Master Makarov noticed the event and instantly rendered the verdict.

"The winner of the race…Mirajane!"

Everyone began to roar and applaud as Erza stood both irritated and astonished at what just happened. "How? I turned around and you were nowhere in sight." Erza asked rightfully confused.

Mirajane simply pointed to the sky, "I was following you from the air the entire time."

"You used Satan Soul." Erza said irritated.

"That's right, you were so focused on what was behind you that you forgot to look up. All I had to do was wait until the time was right to cut you off and win."

The rest of the guild roared as Erza & Mirajane continued to stare the other down.

"See I told you she would win." Elfman yelled as he pumped his fist in the air.

"I gotta admit I wasn't expecting that." Gray commented.

Mira and Erza glared at one another, the former with a confident smirk on her face as the rest of their guild mates began to leave the park.

Mirajane walked past Natsu and gave him a smile, "Don't worry Natsu, after I win this next game we'll go on that S Class quest."

Looking at Mira gloat over her victory made Erza's blood boil, but not in the way she thought it would.

…

The next stage of the contest took place in the east forest in the outer edges of Magnolia. The guild gathered at Porlyusica's house for the next event, a scavenger hunt.

"Why did you bring these brats here Makarov?" Porlyusica snarled.

"Don't be like that." Makarov cooed, "I can't hurt for us to visit every now and again."

Porlyusica gave Makarov an angry look and the Fairy Tail Master quickly shuffled to where Mirajane & Erza were waiting.

"For the next event we will have a scavenger hunt. Your task is to find Happy as he has hidden himself somewhere in the east forest. The first one to bring back him back here is the winner."

"Who do you think is gonna win this one?" Macao asked.

"My money's on Mira she's already up one to nothing." Wakaba answered.

"I wouldn't count Erza out yet." Gray chimed in, "You saw how angry she was when she lost the race."

"Hmph!" Elfman grunted with a cocky smirk and steam coming from his nose. "It doesn't matter how mad Erza gets, Mira's gonna win again."

"Well you seem confident." Macao commented.

Makarov raised his hand to start the contest. "Ready?!"

Erza and Mira readied themselves. Mira looked over at Erza with a confident grin. _This will be easy, I just have to use my takeover magic to enhance my sense of smell and this is as good as done. _

"Get set!"

_Little miss perfect doesn't stand a chance._

"Go!"

Mirajane stepped forward to run when suddenly a sword fell right into her path.

"What the hell?"

SHUNK! SHUNK! SHUNK! SHUNK! SHUNK!

Five more swords fell around Mirajane and she looked up to see 10 floating swords, all of them falling around her body, putting her in a more than uncomfortable pose and rendering her immobile. She struggled to break free but it was no use.

"DAMMIT ERZA! YOU CHEATING COW!" she yelled in vain after Erza who was already long gone.

"That was pretty dirty." Loke commented pushing up his glasses.

"Dirty?!" Elfman replied angrily, "Erza cheated! That's now how real men act!"

"She's not a man, and did you forget what Mira did at the end of the race?" Gray interjected deadpan.

An hour later Erza returned with Happy, his tail in her hands as she held him upside down. There were circles in his eyes and a bump on his head as he groaned in pain.

"The winner of the hunt…Erza!" Makarov exclaimed.

"What did you do to the little guy?" Gray asked bending his knees to look at him.

"He tried to escape so I threw a rock at him." Erza said matter-of-factly as she handed the blue cat to him. "Now let's go, I want to finish this idiotic contest before nightfall." She said walking off in the direction of Magnolia.

"Hey!" a voice yelled from behind.

Erza turned around to see Mirajane still stuck. She gave her a cocky grin, "Oh I apologize Mirajane. I forgot you were there." Erza snapped her fingers and the swords holding Mirajane disappeared, causing the silver haired demon to fall on her face.

Mirajane rose up and glared at Erza as she walked off into the distance. _Ok, the kid gloves are off now red._

…

Back at the guild hall everyone gathered in the field facing the ocean. Mirajane & Erza stood opposite one another as the rest of the guild waited in anticipation. This is what the contest had been leading up to. With both of them earning a victory over one another, it was time who be the winner and would go with Natsu; and the best way to do that was a knock down drag out fight.

There was scattered chatter throughout the guild.

"Man this is going to be good."

"Two of the guild's strongest members duking it out, this will be fun to watch."

"Who do you think is going to win?"

"It's hard to tell. Have Mirajane and Erza ever fought seriously before?"

Even Natsu was looking on with anticipation. It had been forever since he had seen these two fight for real. Even if he thought the contest was a dumb idea, it was worth it for this.

"The rules of the fight are simple." Master Makarov began to explain. "You two will fight using any means of magic at your disposal. The winner will be decided when their opponent cannot stand up after a count of ten, or admits defeat. Of course killing is not allowed, the winner will win the contest and will be the one to go on the mission with Natsu."

"Ready?!" Makarov yelled.

Mirajane's body began to glow in a purple light as she cried out

**_TAKEOVER: SATAN SOUL_**

Erza's body also began to glow in a golden light as her armor began to fall off.

**_REQUIP: HEAVEN'S WHEEL_**

I'm not going to lo lose. Erza thought as she gripped her swords tightly.

I'm going to beat you once and for all red. Mira thought equally determined.

"FIGHT!" Makarov signaled the fight to begin.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" the two girls yelled at each other as they clashed, sending a shockwave through the town and chill down everyone's spine.

"They're not holding back."

"Yeah, this is a pretty exciting fight."

Natsu was on happily looking at the two wizards fight high in the air until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Lisanna smiling at him.

"What's up Lisanna?"

"Come with me Natsu.' She said pulling him away.

High in the air Erza & Mirajane clashed with their spirits high and their fists full of rage.

BAM!

Mirajane came down with a thunderous kick that sent Erza hurtling towards the ground, luckily she was able to stop her momentum with her wings before she hit the ground.

"Is that all you got?" Mira asked with a cocky grin.

Erza returned with one of her own, causing Mirajane to look up in confusion. Her eyes widened when she saw a gaggle of swords pointing down at her.

Erza swung her arm down, motioning the floating swords to fall on Mirajane, slashing her body.

"Agh!" Mirajane yelled out in pain as she fell to the ground. She stood up slowly and stared at Erza who had requipped into her Flame Empress armor.

"I'm just getting started." Erza said with a grin as they rushed one another again.

Natsu & Lisanna returned a few minutes later to see the fight still going on. Lisanna smiled at the slightly embarrassed Natsu and went to watch the fight with Elfman.

The fight lasted for hours, with neither Erza nor Mirajane giving an inch to the other. The desire to beat one another was great, but their desire for the prize was even greater. They couldn't say why exactly, but going with Natsu was more important to them than their desire to beat one another.

POW! Mirajane's fist collided with Erza's stomach, causing her armor to crack and blood to putter from her mouth. She slid back and held her stomach, she then looked up at Mira defiantly and rushed her again.

The race was Erza's wake up call. Erza had never taken humiliation well, but the fact that Mira managed to make her look the fool in front of Natsu made her blood boil. She couldn't explain why, but she didn't want to be made a fool in front of him and the last person she was losing to would be Mirajane. She had to prove she was more capable than her rival.

SLASH! Erza sliced Mira's chest but the silver demon managed to jump back and dodge it, but Erza anticipated this.

SHUNK! She stuck her sword into the ground and used it as a vault, catapulting towards Mira and hitting her in the face with a hard kick that sent the demon colliding against the ground and rolling away. Mirajane stood up and wiped the blood from her mouth as she rushed Erza for another round.

Mirajane never like the thought of losing to Erza. She had planned for the contest to just be a ploy to take something from Erza, but it soon became something more. She too, like Erza, hated being humiliated in front of Natsu. She was already unknowingly competing with Lisanna for his eye, she wasn't going to give Erza the chance to take him away.

The two once again found themselves staring each other down. Both of them panting in exhaustion as blood dripped from different cuts on their bruised bodies. Mirajane's power began to dwindle as her Sitri formed faded, Erza's powers also began to falter as her Purgatory armor disappeared; leaving her in her blouse and skirt.

Mirajane smirked, "Was I too much for ya red?" she taunted in between breaths.

"Please…I don't even need my armor to defeat you."

They looked at the smiling Natsu briefly and rushed each other one last time.

"ERZAA!"

"MIRAJANEEE!"

BOOOOM! Their fists clashed with one another's faces with a bone shattering impact. They glared at one another as they both fell to the ground exhausted.

Makarov began to count. "ONE!"

The yells from their guild mates were deafening.

"COME ON ERZA!"

"STAND UP MIRAJANE!"

"TWO!" Makarov continued.

As they heard the chants from their friends, the two girls struggled to stand.

_I can't lose to her._ Erza thought as she began to move her fingers. _I won't be made a fool in front of him again._

_She's not beating me, not again. Not with him at stake. _Mirajane thought as her legs began to movie.

"FIVE!"

_Come on, just stand!_ Erza yelled internally as her legs began to move.

_Just a bit more._ Mira slowly began to stand.

"EIGHT!"

"Come on you've got this big sis!"

"Don't quit Erza! Stand up!"

"NINE!"

"TE-"Master Makarov stopped the count when he saw that both Erza & Mirajane had risen to their feet with smiles on their faces and their eyes closed. The crowd went wild, excited to see the match continue. Makarov went to look at the two girls and rendered his verdict.

"This fight is a draw!"

"What?!" everyone yelled astonished.

"But they're both standing up." Gray pointed out.

"Yes they are." Makarov cosigned, "But they're unconscious."

"What?!" everyone exclaimed again.

"You mean they both stood up on instinct?"

"Man, they must have wanted to win bad."

…

Erza slowly opened her eyes to a familiar ceiling, she was in bed at the guild's medical area.

"How did I get here?" she asked weakly, trying to get up. "Ah!" she grunted in pain as she laid back down. She looked at her body to see her arm in a cast and almost all of her body in bandages. _Did I lose? _She thought slightly distraught as she looked back at the ceiling. She looked to her left and was pleasantly surprised to see Mirajane in the bed next to her, her right eye wrapped and her left leg in a cast. She was also covered in just as much bandages as Erza.

"What happened?" the awakened Mira asked weakly. She looked over to her right to gain her bearings. "Erza? You look like crap."

Erza smirked, "I could say the same for you."

"Ah I see you two are awake." A voice called from below, the two girls looked down to see Master Makarov smiling at them.

"Master." Erza said aloud.

"What happened? Who won the fight?" Mirajane asked still groggy.

"It was a draw."

"A draw?!" the both yelled surprised. "Agh!" they grabbed their ribs.

"Don't get so excited, you both still need to heal."

"Where's Natsu?" Erza asked as she and Mirajane slowly sat up.

Makarov pointed to the corner of the room where Natsu was sleeping on the back of a chair. "I'm surprised you didn't hear him. He hasn't left your sides the entire time you've been here."

"Why?" Mira asked confused.

"I imagine the boy didn't feel right leaving you two alone since you both fought so hard. It was for him after all."

They both blushed as they looked at the sleeping Dragon Slayer.

"What an idiot." A blushing Mirajane commented looking away.

"Yes, he certainly is." Erza added with a light chuckle.

Makarov turned around and headed out of the door with a smile. _You two have more in common than you think._ He then looked at Natsu. _Be careful my boy, there is nothing more frightening than women in love._ He then walked out and closed the door behind him.

Once Makarov left the room, Mirajane & Erza turned their attention to the sleeping Natsu; both of them smiling softly.

"I'm not going to lose to you." They said in unison surprising one another. They both gave one another a confident smirk while Natsu peacefully snored away.

…

"What did you want Lisanna? I want to watch the fight." Natsu asked irritated as he and Lisanna stopped in front of the guild hall.

"Mira or Erza?" Lisanna asked with a smile.

"What?" Natsu asked confused.

"If you had to pick either Mira or Erza to be your girlfriend, who would you choose?"

Natsu blushed, "W-what? Why would you ask me that?"

"It's just a simple question." Lisanna responded with a mischievous smile.

"Well?" Lisanna asked expectedly.

"I don't know." Natsu replied nervously.

"Why not?"

Natsu began to speak on his reasoning, and his words made Lisanna's eyes open wide and her face turn red as she covered her mouth in slight shock. The way he described the two, it was like he was speaking to a totally different person, a much more mature person. Lisanna felt her heart thump a bit as he spoke passionately about the two warring women and it made her smile wide.

"Is that how you really feel?" she asked shocked.

"Yeah…I guess it is." He replied, giving her his signature grin.

…

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
